Digging to the Deep
by GummyBearStyle
Summary: Alex has been called back to MI6 but not for the reasons he thinks. Three other agents have gotten in trouble. Two have gone missing and the other was found 5 miles from the blown up building. The survivor insists that only Alex can help them. WARNING SLIGHT SWEARING AND MENTION OF DRUGS.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Hey! I would like to welcome you to the start of something new :) Have a read and review! _

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Alex Rider series**_

* * *

_Date: Monday 11th February._

_Location: MI6 Headquarters/ Royal & General_

A young man, around the age of 16, slipped through the doors of Royal & General. His face held a drab look, as if he wasn't pleased to be here, _again. _

_Although _most people wouldn't be pleased to be here at this particular time. Something big had happened. Something big that need someone. Something that needed Alex Rider.

From the brown marble floor to the rows of clocks showing the time of every major city in the world and the three elevators side by side to the wide and airy space of the reception. Something was definitely wrong.

"Alex!"

Alex Rider turned to the calling of the name and saw Mrs. Jones walking towards him. Alex's drab face gave out some expression when the side of his mouth curved upwards. Alex walked forward to meet Jones in the middle of reception.

"I was called" Alex stated.

Jones' mouth pressed together in straight line, as though she was pondering over telling Alex now or later.

"Follow me."

_Okay, later it is._

Alex followed Jones across the room to one of the three elevators. Inside button Jones pressed the buttons 1, 2, 4, double 8 and 9.

A new place.

Now Alex was getting excited. Where ever or whatever the thing was, Alex was going to get excited. Who wouldn't get excited over a new and never-seen-before secret intelligence thing?

The elevator shoot down, causing Alex to stumble backwards and grip the bars. Jones looked at Alex and smiled.

The last time he had been here was a year ago. Between now and then, he had grown up. He was much more muscular, taller and had become a lot more... mature.

He had got ready for the next couple of steps in his life. Exams, Collage and University. He had definitely grown up a lot.

The elevator came to a stop and the blurry-mirrored doors opened. The new light blurred Alex's view.

An office came into view.

"Alex!"

Alex recognized the voice straight away.

Alan Blunt.

"Blunt" Alex replied bluntly.

"Come sit."

Alex did as he was told.

"We need your help." Stated Blunt.

Alex resisted to roll his eyes. Why else would they call him in?

"I know" Alex smirked.

Jones moved to sit down next to Blunt.

"No Alex. This is serious. This has gotten most of the department worked up." Informed Jones.

"Why?" asked Alex.

" You must know that criminals have children?" asked Blunt.

"Three years ago, 3 of the worst criminal's children rebelled against their parents. This created great conflict on the streets so we offered them training and places to take on their parents. The Carson's, The Knight's and the Robertson's. They all had one child. Kacey Carson, William Knight and Tala Robertson. All 16. "said Jones.

"William Knight is a specialist in fraud and technology. Remember the Game Boy device when you went to Sayle Enterprises?" asked Blunt.

Alex nodded.

"He mainly created that." Blunt smiled.

"Tala Robertson is a martial art and chemical genius. Her parents run the most chemical and drug plantations in the world. Tala was a 6th degree black belt in every single art by the time she was 12.

Lastly is Kacey Carson. Her parents are some of the most dangerous people in the world. Some people call them assassins, others call them devils. Either way they hunt, kill and get paid. They have connections to every single terrorist group and drug dealing business in the world. We haven't even been able to catch a trace on them in over 10 years."

"So Kacey?" asked Alex desperate for more information.

"Kacey is extremely smart and quick in bad situations. She knows how to lock and load a gun within 3 seconds. Her aim is perfect and can kill anyone in 3 seconds painful and quick. She has been brought up through generations of assassins. That can tell you alot."

"So why am I here?" asked a very confused Alex.

"Three days ago, they were together in the North of India on a mission to infiltrate a meeting the Robertson's were having. The building blew up while we think they were in it. Kacey was found on the streets 5 miles away. The others, we don't know. Kacey won't talk to anyone about what happened. She requests to see you Alex. She says only you can help."

* * *

_Cliff hanger guys?_

_What do you think?_

_R&R! _

_('') Penguin _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note: Hey guys! I want to thank you for all the reviews AND views I got. It was amazing to see my phone buzz all Saturday, Sunday and Monday. I want to try and update this story every Friday night but if i don't just don't be afraid to PM and yell at me to update. Some nights I won't be able too because of parties and sleepovers but there will be updates so dw. Anyway enough of me going on: ENJOY THE CHAPTER! :D_**

* * *

_Date: Monday 11__th__ February_

_Location: MI6 Headquarters' Infirmary _

Alex was temporarily blinded by the light of the infirmary.

Alex, after telling Jones and Blunt that he would speak to Kacey, was lead down to where Kacey's health was being observed. Alex had been told that when they found her, she was burnt and had a broken arm.

Alex was slightly confused though. Jones had said that the three were picked off the street three years ago. Surely he would've met or have heard of them from the years he had been there. Why would they not tell him that there were other kids involved with the business? Why was he not a part of it?

Alex's eyes finally adjusted and he was able to outline the hospital room, a desk with a large stack of something and a figure.

The room was mainly blue and white with many exceptions of red, grey and black as well as a yellowish-creamy.

The figure was sitting on the bed, hovering over something, as if it was reading. Alex noticed that the arms were bandaged and the bandages had tubes coming out of them then being attached to the machine.

The figure obviously noticed Alex come in as her head lifted up. Alex could see her clearly now. Her blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Her face was covered with bruises from where they had proberly found her. She had a roundish- long face and her eyes were bright blue. They were searching everything, every second. It was like they were alarmed by something.

Alex walked to the end of the bed and held out his hand, "Alex Rider."

The girl shook his hand, "Kacey Carson."

Alex pulled a chair from next to the bed, twirled it around and sat on it so the back of the chair was the front.

"You won't talk to anybody else about what's happen then?" asked Alex, getting straight to the point.

"No." Stated Kacey.

"Any reason why?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"If you let me" Smirked Kacey.

_An expression! She has emotions!_

"Sorry..." said Alex, sheepishly.

"You obviously know the basics like where I was found and how Will and Tala are missing?" asked Kacey

Alex nodded.

"Well this is what happened...

_Flashback:_

_KACEY POV_

_Day: 8__th__ February_

_Time: 16:58_

_Place: Opposite building to Hako Lolo, Punjab, North India _

_I stood opposite Hako Lolo. _

_Our target._

_ Dylan Robertson and Marina Robertson._

_They were here to exchange something important to the British Government_

_It was a simple job. In and out within an hour. _

_Hako Lolo was a very flashy casino. _

_It had people from all over the place._

_ Flashy, subtle, rich, poor._

_Everyone you could imagine._

_ You could see the name from miles away, and the music, laughter and cars could be heard miles away too._

_It was like a never ending echo in this region._

_The cars pulled up to the front, and the drivers and their passengers stepped out, handing the keys to the men in green, spotless uniforms at the door._

_The driver and the additions walked through the shiny, golden doors while the green, uniformed men drove away the cars to the well protected garage behind._

_Will had managed (with ease) to get the blueprints of the 106 floors. We had planned our plan of attack from Yako Lolo. The building that we are currently standing in._

_My long and accurate sight had come in handy as I quietly observed the building from the top floor. We were waiting for a sign of them._

_I was watching from the large glass window that was supposedly the wall between the room and a 100 feet drop._

_"When you get in, you need to find the red button in the room. It will be somewhere near the back of the machine..." I heard Will explain to Tala._

_Even though they were dating, Will still had to try to explain everything so simply to Tala._

_It was only because I and Will had been brought up on an intelligent and smart level while Tala was brought up more on the arse-kicking level._

_Of course we all had our own levels._

_Will was the genius of us. He always knew what and when. He could make a fake so accurate that it would seem like a real. We have tested this out on some of the world's top agents. He can hack thing in less than 10 seconds and he could figure out a simple question in 5 seconds. He was like the world's first living super computer._

_Tala was the muscle. She was a 6__th__ belt in every single thing she could get by the age of 12. She can knock someone down in the same time as Will can hack a machine. It was incredible. She has taken down some of the world's best fighters (but in secret so they don't humiliate themselves). She is also a chemical genius. Since her parents were into the drug and illegal chemical business, she got a lot of tips and skill of them._

_Me?_

_I am product of the two best assassins in the world. I can hear something so quiet in a loud, crowded room. I can see things so accurately over a mile away. My aim is so good I can shoot a mouse, blindfolded over 2km away. My parents brought me up in a well "accurate" way. I was brought up to follow the generations. That failed. I was the killer, calmest and the distraction (I think)._

_Will was still trying to explain to Tala what to do._

_"Why don't we just take you with us? I mean it will be easier too! Tala won't remember all this. She couldn't remember what she had for breakfast this morning. It was coco pops with a banana and 100% apple juice." I pointed out. _

_Flashback over._

"Is that it?" asked Alex.

"No my throat is dry in need some water..." smiled Kacey as she reached over to the table and drank some water.

"Ohh.." chuckled Alex.

* * *

**DO NOT IGNORE THIS! IT INCLUDES YOU!**

Sooooooo we have seen some of what has happened :D. I have the other half todo. I just need you guys to help me with a bit. I need you guys if you review to say which bad guy from the books should be with Dylan and Marina. So that's it!

Read and Review!

See you later!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's note:_******** Hey guys! Here is once again another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or any other character from the books. **

* * *

_Location: MI6 Infirmary_

_Date: Monday 11__th__ February_

Kacey drank the last drop of water from the clear, plastic cup and placed it back onto the bedside table.

"Where was I?" asked Kacey, refreshed.

"Tala's breakfast." Answered Alex.

Kacey smiled and began again...

_Flashback:_

_Day: 8__th__ February_

_Time: 17:15_

_Place: Opposite building to Hako Lolo, Punjab, North India._

_"But I have no experience within the field." stated Will, with the most confused look in the world._

_"No he doesn't and I'm dating him." Said Tala with wide eyes._

_I chuckled at the fact that they know each other so well, but it was the best option we had at the time._

_"It's the best option we have at the moment. Tala will use her knowledge about Martial Arts and Will, you will use your knowledge on technology. You'll balance each other out." I replied in the calmest tone I could possibly gather._

_"But...that's...-"_

_"That is final. Will- suit up. They are here." I ordered._

_Flashback over_

"Wait..." Alex questioned.

"Yes?" Kacey replied.

"Aren't casinos illegal in India?" Alex asked.

"Only two states allow casinos, Goa and Sikkim. There is one casino in Sikkim and 12 in Goa, of which seven are land based and five are floating casinos that operate on the Mandovi River. This particular casino is illegal and most of the world criminals' go to this casino to do either business or gambling." Kacey stated detailed.

Alex nodded in understanding.

Kacey began her story again...

_Flashback:_

_In the corner of my eye, I saw the brown, styled hair that I remember incredibly well. _

_Dylan Robertson._

_Next to him was a tall brunette. She wore white shorts and a thin shawl that covered her two piece bikini. _

_Marina Robertson_

_They were really fitting into their surroundings. _

_They tossed their keys to the green-uniformed man and entered the casino._

_I turned to Will and Tala who were quickly gathering the equipment._

_"Building top." I stated._

_The two nodded and started to move towards the door._

_I turned back to the window._

_"We will be one step closer to get you. Just watch out." I whispered under my breath._

_I then ran to catch up with the others._

_They were already setting up the small zip-line that we were going to use as an entrance to the casino._

_Will gave me a carabineer (a special connector that will allow the person to move on the line) and told me to connect it to my harness._

_I did what I was told._

_I pick up my sniper, pistol and my combat knife._

_I put my pistol in the holder on my thigh and my sniper on my back while my combat knife went up my left sleeve._

_I looked back at Will who was holding out a tracker, an earpiece and the explosives side bag._

_The tracker was essential for us because it allowed home-base to track our positions (it was also because we were 16 and they didn't trust us fully yet). The earpiece was also essential because it had contact with home-base and our teammates._

_I put the tracker under tongue where it stayed in position and the earpiece in my ear._

_"Hello, Echo." Crackled the earpiece._

_"Hello, Home-bass." _

_"You know your objective?"_

_"Si."_

_"Good- Fox and Laser will be following after you once you give the simple RED code. Clear?"_

_"Crystal"_

_"Now... you have been briefed and you are allowed to go"_

_"Thanks Mam'"_

_"Take care and be careful"_

_"I'll try my best"_

_"Over and out"_

_I hooked on my carabineer to the wire. _

_I pushed off the ground with my feet and slid across the 100 feet drop between the building and Hako Lolo._

_I could see the oblivious faces that were indulged in work._

_I smiled at the innocents that they had. Not knowing what they were actually working for._

_I successfully landed on the other side._

_I unhooked the trolley and landed with a thump on the ground._

_I then took a deep breath. It was mission time._

_It was only me and the goal._

_Assassin time._

_The only time I got to play. _

_I went to the edge of the building and out of the explosive bag; I pulled out another wire and its base._

_I secured the base to the small building that was a fire exit. I then threaded the wire through the base and dropped the wire off the building._

_I-once again- hooked the carabineer onto the wire and took one last look at my best friends._

_I turned around so I wasn't facing them and I was facing the building instead._

_I jumped off the building._

_That right, I jumped._

_But only a little way._

_It was only until I got my carabineer and wire under control._

_Eventually I managed to get them under control and walk down the building._

_I finally got to floor I wanted._

_I took a deep breath and pulled my mask over._

_I jumped and smashed into the glass._

* * *

_**CLIFF HANGER!**_**** again...

Anyway THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

The next update will be a little late because it will be the last day of school and I am having a sleepover... also I have a Geography assessment due on Thursday, a maths exam on Monday and a LARGE physic test on Thursday too...

^^^^ They are my reasons why :'(

I like updating though :D

Anyway- Reveiw!

GummyBearStyle


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's note:_******_** Hey everybody! Hope you had a great week! It's 15 day's til CHRISTMAS! Tell me what you want for Christmas in the reviews! ON THE OTHER HAND... HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! SORRY IT'S LATE :(**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Alex Rider series or characters.**_

* * *

_Location: MI6 Infirmary_

_Date: Monday 11__th__February_

"You jumped and smashed into the building's glass window?" asked Alex.

It was around 4 o'clock in the afternoon and the sun was shining into the infirmary brightly. It was getting hotter in the room every minute. Alex and Kacey were both getting tired even though it was the afternoon. They had been talking since early lunch but Kacey still had alot of the story to tell.

"Yes." Replied Kacey, raising her eyebrows and smirking.

Alex rolled his eyes at Kacey's expression, "Carry on with the story."

_Flashback_

_Day: 8__th__ February_

_Time: 18:00_

_Place: Inside Hako Lolo, 34__th__ Floor, Punjab, North India._

_Screams, and screams should've filled my ears._

_But they didn't._

_I looked around carefully._

_No one was here._

_I frowned._

_"Home-base?"_

_No answer._

_"Fox?"_

_No answer._

_"Laser?"_

_No answer._

_I walked back over to the window and realised that they weren't there. _

_"Your friends aren't there?" A voice mocked._

_I knew that voice far too well._

_Michael Kipps._

_He was Dylan's henchman. He trained at Scorpia's Malagosto. The same place as I did for a few years before I managed to escape. _

_He was my training partner but I was always better. _

_Michael was picked off the street by Julia Rothman where as I was brought in by my parents. I was bred for this world. _

_I met Michael when I was 7. He was 3 months older and already 8. We were the youngest in Scorpia. _

_Most people were already betting that we would train together, grow up, and fight together, then later in life we would discover our feelings for each other and turn into a younger version of my parents._

_Boy, did they lose alot of money._

_I was 12 when I had realised what I was doing._

_What my parents were doing._

_What I training to do._

_Then I knew I had to escape._

_I had told Michael about my escape plan. He refused to be in the plan or have anything to do with it._

_He warned me though. _

_He warned me that this would come back to bite me._

_I replied to him with, "I can take a bite. I can't take what I'm training for."_

_And with that, I left._

_Leaving him without a partner._

_And with that, he hated me._

_So I hated him back._

_"What did you do?" I replied to Michael, turning to face him with such disgust and anger on my face I could muster. _

_He smirked._

_"I know where they are but I can't tell you. I only have orders to dismiss of you"_

_I rolled my eyes. _

_Dylan and Marina Robertson._

_So predictable._

_"Can we just get on with this?" I asked._

_ I needed to know where Will and Tala were._

_"Sure!"_

_He ran at me, and swung a fist._

_I ducked, turned and pushed him forward in the direction of the broken window._

_He stopped himself from falling out and took a deep breath._

_He turned around, expecting me there. _

_Except I wasn't._

_I was already out the door, running, sprinting at full pelt down the corridors and stairs until I find what I'm looking for._

_Room 13._

_I slam into the door with all my might._

_It opens but I end up onto the floor._

_I look up and see Marina and Dylan but with an extra figure._

_He was Damian Cray._

_And that all I could remember._

_Flashback Over_

"Damian Cray?" asked Alex in astonishment.

"It was him alright. Anyone could recognize his face." Replied Kacey knowingly.

"B-b-but he's dead... how could he have survived the p-plane?" Alex was now in shock.

"I don't know how he could survived that fall out of the plane but what I do know is that he has some high Top Secret British intelligence documents and we have no idea what he is planning to do with them. Also I'm missing two of my teammates." Kacey explained.

Alex sighed. He stood up and aimlessly paced around the room. Somehow he found himself at the window. He saw people walking around the streets, doing what they do. He thought he didn't have to deal with anymore Julia Rothman, Damian Cray or anyone else again. He was finally able to live his life without any hassle.

Alex turned to face Kacey, who was still sat on the hospital bed, "If you know who had the documents, then why am I here?"

"You took Damian Cray down once. I'm asking you to help me do it again."

Alex frowned and turned back to the window.

"What about Tala and Will?" He asked.

"Cray proberly has them too. His technology was influenced by people. He proberly wants more lab-rats."

"And what's in it for me? What happens afterwards? If we catch Cray and get Tala and Will back?"

"Depending on how you work with us, you could be offered a position after you finish University. None of us will be taking missions then as we are all going to University. Only if they need us."

"I'll do it. I'll help you."

Kacey smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ALEX RIDER SERIES OR THE CHARACTERS._**

* * *

_Date: Tuesday 12__th__ February_

_Location: Chairman of MI6 Alan Blunt's office. MI6 HQ_

Mrs. Jones and Alan Blunt had just finished listening to the tape that had the whole five hour conversation between Alex Rider and Kacey Carson on.

"This is definitely interesting." stated Jones. She was surprised by the ending of the tape. She didn't believe that Damian Cray was alive and well. To be honest neither of them did. Nobody could survive a plane fall. It would be outrageous if they did- as if they were some sort of super human.

"It is indeed." frowned Blunt. He had his thinking and deep though face on, which worried Jones.

Jones looked at him confused, "What are you thinking about? If we are involving Alex again then you can think again. Look at what we did to him. We basically gave him a nightmare in reality!"

Blunt sighed. It wasn't that Jones wasn't wrong about what they had done to Alex; it was that Kacey was right. Nobody could do this except Alex. Kacey, Will and Tala knew all the deals, destruction and deaths that their parents had caused over the last couple of years. Nobody could even keep up with the trio. It was best if they let them do the jobs themselves.

But now Tala and Will had gone missing, Kacey need someone to count on and help her. Someone who could do everything that Tala and Will could do and still understand the situations that Kacey was in. Alex could do all that.

Alex was able to do what Tala did because his uncle, Ian Rider, had basically trained him to protect himself and had great ease with it.

Alex was also smart enough to remember a few simple facts and get on with the rest.

"Maybe Alex is what we need. He did it once on his own, he can do it again." Blunt replied.

"But he is with Kacey this time." Jones replied with a more pointed tone.

Blunt sighed, "He'll keep Kacey on the right track."

Jones raised an eyebrow at Blunt. Blunt mentally rolled his eyes.

"Kacey is really close to Tala and Will. Remember that time in Alaska?"

Jones nodded.

Tala was stabbed in the thigh before Kacey could shoot a guy. Kacey was extremely angry afterwards. She ended up blowing building up just because a guy stabbed Tala.

"Kacey is bound to do that again and this time Tala and Will have been _captured_. Imagine what she would do this time?" Blunt explained.

Jones sighed and she fell into her chair defeated. "Maybe it is the best thing then, sending Alex out there with Kacey. Just to keep Kacey on the right track?"

"Just to keep Kacey on the right track." Blunt agreed.

Jones frowned as she nodded, until she had an idea in her head.

"Why don't we send them both to the SAS Operation Training Facilities?"

"Why would we do that?" Blunt asked.

"Well... Alex has been out of it for a while and he will need some skills that he didn't learn last time he went there- to keep up with Kacey- and Kacey needs to catch up physically. She has just been put down for a couple of days and she will complain if we don't let her train. Sending her there we could keep an eye on her and her injuries..." Jones trailed off.

Blunt frown. It wasn't a bad idea; he just thought that they could've though about it earlier.

"It will be the best. Get Wolf and some more of his crew again. We'll make a challenge. Alex and Kacey will be partners for the challenge." Blunt agreed.

Jones smiled. She couldn't wait to tell the teens in the infirmary.

"We do have one more problem to discover though..." Blunt announced, "Damian Cray somehow forged his death. How did he do it?"

"Kacey said that he was with the Robertson's. The Robertson's work close with the Knight's and the Carson's. They proberly came up with something." Jones explained.

"But what did they do?" Blunt replied.

"We could ask Kacey if her parents had any meetings or spent time with them.." Jones suggested.

"Kacey made it clear that she spent most of her life with Scorpia and her parents never took her with them to meetings or 'kills'. She never saw Will or Tala either." Blunt merely pointed out.

Jones frowned "I have no idea then. Maybe the answer will be revealed when Kacey and Alex find Cray"

All Blunt could do was look out the window that held a live view of the city of London.

* * *

**_What do you think?_**

**_It only a short one but it holds a few important facts about the forged death of Damian Cray. It also says that ALEX AND KACEY ARE GOING TO TRAINING OPS TOGETHER! WOLF WILL BE THERE TOO! :D EXCITING STUFF GOING ON!_**

**_What are you doing this Christmas? I have my family coming on Christmas eve then Christmas day (PREZZIESSSSSSS!) then in Boxing day, I'm going to a local football match and on the 27th I'm going on hoilday! But I will Update! I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU GUYS _**

**_Anyway, if i do see you before, Have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_**

**_GummyBearStyle_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note: **__** Hope you guys had a very merry Christmas and a happy new year. Sorry I didn't update earlier. I didn't know we were leaving for holiday so early. ANYWAY! Here's the new chapter!**_

* * *

Date:_ Wednesday 13__th__ February- 10:00am_

_Location: SAS Operation Training Facilities _

The helicopter began to slowly hover down towards the helipad that had been marked out in bright red, making it very obvious in the surrounding trees. The helicopter slow descended towards the ground with the help of a few men that had guided the helicopter down. The helicopter soon landed and the men had begun to make sure the machine was firmly on the ground before the pilots could turn of the engine.

The men gave the pilots a thumbs up indicating that the copter was firmly on the ground, which the pilots returned with a firm and grateful nod. The pilots quickly turned off the engine and the door slid open, then two teens appeared out of the door with a large over-the-shoulder bag each.

One had a bright pink cast on, while the other was perfectly intact.

They both walked over to the edge of the helipad to be greeted by two generals.

One was known to be called Spider because a mission somewhere in the mountains. The team had accidently set fire to a gas that was hanging around the bottom the shack that the team had to enter in order to get to the mission co-ordinates. Most of the team had been buried by rumble and died. Few survived but had scars. Spider had web like scars on his body and face.

The other was known as Wolf. He was a popular leader. He was tough and he was fast, completing a forty-kilometre hike as if it was a troll in the park. He was just ending his twenties. Wolf was short, and muscular with square shoulders and black, cropped hair. He had a handsome face, made slightly uneven, which had been broken sometime in the past.

"Kacey." Spider said, gaining Kacey' attention.

"Sir." Kacey responded back.

"You are back in your hut. Alex will take the empty bed in the boy's beside yours." Spider explained.

Kacey only nodded, while Alex was standing silent until he was needed.

"You will be only getting physically fit rather than skills. Alex, however, will be Wolf developing and learning skill." Spider explained.

Kacey once again nodded at her orders.

Happy with Kacey's reaction, Spider turned to Alex, "Alex you will be training with Wolf. You will go over all the basic techniques and weaponry skills."

Alex turned to Wolf, expecting some sort of orders.

"We will go and drop you both off at the huts first and at eleven-hundred hours we will begin the first drill." Explained Wolf.

Wolf and Spider turned and started to walk away, towards the huts. Alex turned to look at Kacey to find that she was already trailing behind the generals.

"Hurry Alex! You need to be quick!" Shouted Spider from in front.

Alex quickly caught up with the group.

Kacey quietly chuckled and slightly smiled. Alex rolled his eyes.

The teens were quickly dropped off at the huts.

Kacey hurried inside the hut, disappearing from Alex's sight. Alex frowned. He had no idea where he had to go.

"You know your bed is the empty one next door... right?" Kacey smirked, as she peaked her head out the hut door.

"Yeah..." Alex scoffed, and entered the small hut. He dropped his bags on the empty bed (which was on the empty side of the room). Each side had a metal locker and a bed, desk, a small wardrobe and a choice of decoration.

The filled side of the room was full of colour and technology that Alex had never seen in his life. It definitely suited the description of Will Knight.

"It's different from what you were in the first time because we are here so often. They decided it was best." Kacey explained, suddenly appearing in the room.

"But I didn't see this last time..." Alex muttered, but Kacey still heard it.

"It's on the opposite side of the _real_ training huts. These were just built here because they couldn't keep us in the ratty huts anymore with someone from the government complaining. This place has heating, a nice kitchen, toilet and a warm shower." Kacey smiled.

"This is pretty cool..." complimented Alex.

"It is. If this goes successfully and you stay, you'll be sharing with Will."

"Will Knight..."

"Yes. William Jacob Knight. Son of Jane and Tyler Knight. Both parents are known within the black market for technology, weapon parts and other awkward things. They are very good as traders." Explained Kacey.

"and... Tala Robertson?" Alex asked, wanted to get someone else's perspective rather than Blunts and Jones.

"Tala Catherine-Jane Robertson. She's very energetic, hence why she does so well in Martial Arts. Daughter of Marina and Dylan Robertson. They both trade in Drugs and other illegal substances."

"What about... you?" Alex asked cautiously. He was afraid on how Kacey would react to the question, but he had nothing to lose.

"Kacey Carson. No middle name. Parents thought it wasn't worth having one-"

"OI! You two were suppose to be ready exactly one minute ago! Let's get moving!" Shouted Spider from outside the hut.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed another inside to somethings. If you liked it Review!**

**GummyBearStyle **

**:)**


End file.
